User blog:Invader Rob/The Invader's Adventure (Fanfic)
Ok, I've been starting to get board latly, so I'm going to make a first fanfic ever here! I will start on this blog in a second! Hope you guys like it! August 31, 2011 I ran and ran, try to get away from the evil darkness that surrounded me. I hid behind a bush to think clearly. Will I ever see my fellow Invader friends again? ''I couldn't think anymore of that question, as the darkness came closer. I continued to run. "QUIT IT!!!, THIS IS MY HOME, NICK.COM! I WON'T LET YOU SEND ME TO THAT PLACE!" I yelled to the Mystery Darkness. I continued to run. ''What am I doing? I can't run for the rest of my life! ''I thought to myself. I tripped over some piles of rocks, and the Evil Darkness that was chasing me finally catched up. I screamed. "NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" The Darkness sucked me into it's hole. I was falling, falling into a bottomless pit. I woke up with a fright. Where am I? I wondered. It wasn't Nick.com, but it was somehow simalar. I saw something in the distance. I got up and walked over to it. "Hello?" I yelled to it. "Who's there?" The soon as I got over to the figure, I could see it clearly. It was round and white, it had stubby arms. "Hello!" It said to me. "You must be new here, I am too!" It had a blue hat that said "LOL" on it, it also had two black eyes. "Name's Matt, MattBoo, and I am a male!" He said to me. "Um, yeah, hello, but I'm not new here! My name is GIR507 and I need to..." Before I could say more, MattBoo interupted me. "That's not what it says on your head!" MattBoo said. I looked at my head to see my account name, but it wasn't GIR507, it was call Robilist. "You must be confused!" He said to me. "Very!" I replied. "I'll show you around tommorow!, But tonight, your spending the night with me!" He happily anounnced. Before I could protest, he pushed me over to his house. "Like it?" He asked. "I guess" I replied, still trying to focous about how I got here. The house was big and fancy-like. He pushed me over to a room. "Here is your room!" He said. It was painted baby-blue and had a bed to the right. "They also have another person living here, but make that two now!" He continued. "They have a person here living with you?" I asked. "Yeah, his name is Doug.scheer, well see you tommorow!" He closed the door behind me as I jumped into my bed. ''Where am I?, How did I get herre? ''I thought to myself. "Maybe this is just a dream, maybe this will all disappear when I go to sleep." I tolled myself. As I continued to think of what happened, I fell askeep. '''September 1, 2011' The next day, I got up early, MattBo was sleeping upside down on his bed, so I deicided to take a look at this "Doug.scheer". When I entered his room, he was sleeping, too. He looked fimilar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I tried thinking of something on Nick.com that reminded me of him. Oh yeah! He looked like Kirby! That pink thing!, Or whatever. I walked to MattBoo's room to wake him up. "Matt!, Wake up!" I tolled him. "Wha?" He woke up cranky. "Why did you wake me up?" He asked. "Do you have school's here?" I asked to him. "Nope! And that's the best part!" He happily said. "NO SCHOOL'S!?! NOT EVEN A MESSAGE BOARD SCHOOL!?!" I got worried. "Man, that old place you lived must've been boring!" He replied. "And you've seem to change today!" He anounnced. "What do you mean?" I asked. "WHERE'S THE BATHROOM!?!?" I ran to the bathroom and took a look at me. My Pak was red, not blue, and my pupils were pink, not black, and my line on my shirt was missing! "WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!?!" I screamed. MattBoo walked into the bathroom. "Don't worry, that's normal here!" He said to me. "How can THIS be normal!?!" I asked him, still in a freaked-out face. "That's what happens here, I used to be nothin' but bones!, But ever since I got here a few days ago, I turnned into a Boo and named myself MattBoo!, Doug told me that was normal." He tolled me. I relaxed alittle. It was very hard to relax. "OK, so far I'm NOT ''getting use to this place!" I tolled him. Later, Me and MattBoo walked to the place he calls "Nick Fanon History: Hall of Fame". "Too bad Doug was too lazy to come, but I knida know why..." MattBoo tolled me. As we walked into the "Hall of Fame" thing, MattBoo introduced me to the creator of the place. "This is Stelios7!" He said to me. I looked at the picture of him. "Without him, this place wouldn't be here and I would still be bones!" MattBoo continued, then stopped. "Wow!" I said. The picture was amazing! As me and MattBoo walked out of the "Nick Fanon History: Hall of Fame", I knew I was going to like this new place. '''September 26, 2011' As the month past by, Me, MattBoo, and Doug.scheer hanged out. It was actally fun! Though sometimes me and Doug.scheer got into fights, we were still friends. As me, MattBoo, and Doug.scheer went home after the movies, I noticed something in the distantce from behind, staring at me! "Guys!, We got company!" I anounnced. They looked at the figure in the distance. They gasped. "It's, It's.....OH NO!!!!" MattBoo cried in horror. "What? Who is that guy?" As I looked at the figure, he had Long legs, A cape, and glasses-like things on his eyes. "It's, It's....LT FAN!" Doug.scheer said with fright. "Is he good?" I asked. "NO! He's not!, He's the biggest jerk on the Wiki!" Doug.scheer replied. LT Fan walked up to me. "Your nothing but a Stupid, Sickling, Coward, Baby, and Moron!" He yelled at me. "HEY! That's not nice!" I yelled back in reply. "Dora will rule this place!" LT Fan laughed hard, then he flew away. "You CAN'T let him be a jerk to people!" I tolled MattBoo and Doug.scheer. "Sorry, there's nothing we can do about it, me and Doug aren't Admins yet" He replied to me. "What's an Admin?" I asked. TBC Category:Blog posts